


Heat

by plalligator



Series: Summer Pornathon 2017 [1]
Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plalligator/pseuds/plalligator
Summary: The heat had rarely bothered Kamet in Medea.





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first week of the multifandom summer pornathon over at dreamwidth!

The heat had rarely bothered Kamet in Medea. Of course, most of the time he was in the cool and shadowed confines of the palace. But heat was simply a fact of life there.

Roa was another story altogether. It wasn’t that the climate of Roa was worse than Medea, no. The problem was— 

"Kamet!" 

Ah, yes. The problem, thought Kamet glumly. Costis, coming up the path, was barechested, as was his wont lately in the scorching heat of late summer. His skin had tanned to bronze, burnished and glowing like a statue of some god. The flat ovals of his nipples, the wiry hair on his chest gleaming with sweat, the cut of his hips where they dipped below his trousers…

"Kamet? Are you well? You look flushed." 

He was more than flushed; he was burning up. Costis was close now, stooped down to peer at him with concern. Close enough that Kamet could feel the warmth of his body like standing next to hot coals. He smelled of grass and sweat, and all Kamet wanted was to put his face in close and _inhale._

"I'm fine," he said brusquely. "You're the one who's been out in the sun all day." 

Costis frowned but let it lie. 

"I'm going to cool off under the pump," he said. "Do you want to come?"

Kamet’s dislike of dunking his head under the pump like a stray dog must have shown on his face because Costis just laughed an easy laugh and went outside. The afternoon light fell on the muscles of his back. Kamet swallowed hard, and resolutely turned away. Costis would need a cloth to dry off; Kamet would go get one.

He knelt by the chest in the bedchamber that held their linens, trying to calm his hammering heart and treacherously hardening cock. Cold, he thought to himself viciously. Snow. The smell of dead caggi. 

It wasn't working. Unbidden, his hand crept down and pressed against the bulge in his trousers and he let out a soft groan. 

"Kamet?"

Kamet started, and spun around so quickly he fell backward. Costis—oh, gods—was in the doorway, completely naked and dripping wet.  
"I—" said Kamet, eyes instantly drawn to Costis's cock, hanging heavy and limp between thickly muscled thighs. Some part of his brain was screaming at him in alarm like a cornered animal; masters might pursue slaves, but slaves did not pursue masters. 

He forced his eyes up and away, and stood on rubbery knees. Even if he was a free man now, to lose his closest friend…

He bent his head and made for the door, only to be stopped by a gentle hand to his chest.

“It’s alright,” said Costis softly, and Kamet looked up unbidden. Costis was smiling down at him like he was seeing something wonderful, and Kamet’s heart went into overdrive. “It’s alright,” he said again and stepped forward till they were almost nose to nose—or rather, nose to bare chest. 

“You’re dripping water on the floor,” said Kamet breathlessly, and surged up onto his toes to kiss Costis. 

Costis took his weight with ease, solid as a rock, and kissed back. Kamet might have expected him to be shy, with that honest face and earnest nature of his, but not so. Big hands snaked down Kamet’s back, pulling them flush together. When they broke for air, Costis herded them back towards the bed and gently pushed Kamet back till he was lying flat, legs dangling off the edge. He knelt, and, with still-damp hands, he pushed down Kamet's trousers. His skin was cool, and made Kamet twitch and shiver, trails of sensation down his thighs and calves. 

Then he bent his head and breathed out, scorching and damp, over Kamet's cock. Kamet thrashed and yelled, feeling fluid drip down his length. Costis stroked his thigh soothingly and then swallowed Kamet's cock down as if he had practiced it a thousand times. 

Kamet was flushed with heat; his cheeks, his nipples, his groin. He closed his eyes and the sun still shone orange through his eyelids. His own ragged panting was loud in his ears, but not loud enough to obscure the wet, filthy sounds Costis's mouth was making around his dick. 

He felt like he was being melted, turning to liquid and too hot to do more than gasp and grab at Costis’s hair as he reached his climax. 

A bath in the pump was starting to sound like an excellent idea.


End file.
